canku_the_cruel_ctcfandomcom_de-20200213-history
CCB 2016/Nitro VS Armin
1 schubst einen schwarzen Igel auf dem Boden, der mit einem Strohhut rumhampelt und steht plötzlich vor einem Tunnel Ich dachte ich kriege einen fetten Gegner wie Thunderbolt und dann bekomme ich Armin wie whack du bist? dich f*ckt sogar Jacqueline doch laber nicht, dass ich eine Hook von ihr brauche weil ich das dir beweisen werde und dich alleine mit einem anderen Feature verhaue ich hab mir deine Quali gegeben, doch wen f*ckt es? dein Album ist wie die Liebe zu CS, nur einen interessiert es dann gab ich mir deine Hook, was hast du geraucht du Misset? in der Quali machst du in der Hook auf Genie, obwohl du nicht schlau bist du hast locker vor deiner Quali gekifft und ich hoffe, dass du dich für deine whacke Schei*e entschuldigst das würde erklären, warum Song auf Entzug ist merkst du nicht, wie du dir selbst widersprichst? du sagst dass niemand Song f*ckt während du sie im Battle f*ckst der Beef von dir und Song ist für alle ein Ärgernis wir hoffen nur dass ihr euch beide nicht vermehrt du hast bei der Quali Song gebattlet und alles auf die Karte gesetzt und dann kam Songs Quali und du hattest dich dann selbst verletzt Hook steht vor einer Graffitiwand Ich bin die Nvtte und du machst erstmal einen B*tchmove und deine Quali war der zweite B*tchmove Armin the Hedgehog bekommt von mir einen Headshot ich blase Dude doch nicht, wenn du damit beschäftigt bist du Faggot und du Spast behauptest ich kann nicht flowen? schließlich muss ich im Gegensatz zu dir nicht oft den Beat aussetzen lassen, um meine Punchlines übelst schei*e zu betonen du warst auf den Mt. Stormtop, Probs für dein Können nur wirst du nie Conquering Storm besteigen können 2 steht mittlerweile in einer Gasse und geht langsam nach vorne Deine Vergleiche sind fett wie Chloe doch am Ende fliegst du hier wie Mystery ja ich bin schnell wie ein Auto mit Nitroantrieb du bist ein Selbstf*cker, Masturbation genug Vergleiche, sie waren einfach nur whack doch ich rette das Turnier, in dem ich mit Nitroglyzerin DK in die Luft jage, dann bist du weg du hast ne tolle Serie Armin, immer das erste Battle schön gewonnen und danach hast du gegen F*tzen verloren jeder weiß von deinem Geschmack, du gestandest CS deine Liebe, wie peinlich digga für CS bist du nur ein zweiter Lightning wobei der sich gebessert hat und heute leise ist da er heute weiß, dass er schei*e ist du und Wackeldackel so ein heißes Duo wie Chilischoten nennt euer Album einfach "Gassi gehen für Vollidioten!" halt dich nicht für was besonderes du Fake-B*tch weil ArminxCS wie Storm of Clovers Trash ist Hook einer Brücke laufen- Armin nimmt eh die Beine in die Hand so wie damals als das Battle gegen Song stattfand red dich nicht raus du Spast, du weißt dass es so war und dass du dich rausreden tust, ist leider auch wahr 3 bleibt plötzlich stehen und ein Auto hält an. Aimé hält an und Nitro steigt ein. Das Auto fährt los. Beatwechsel Du behauptest also, du wärst ein ebenbürtiger Gegner? Schon das zu behaupten ist dein schlimmster Fehler Du hast nur im Battle ne große Klappe, die ist sehr laut Leute die keine Luchse im Clan von CS sind, sind schon seit Canku out ich bin hier um zu battlen und du willst mir den Sieg überlassen du bist der Beweis dass Gott nicht existiert, denn er hat dich erschaffen Du denkst du f*ckst mich und Song sagt ich bin ihre Kopie, also hast du schon verloren denn im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich nicht gegen Raiki geflogen ich musste lachen bei deiner Qualihook, du bist also der Genie aus der Bong? XD sage dass ich Stress will, doch wer hat Zickenkrieg mit Song? Was willst du mir eigentlich sagen du Noob? du reißt Lightning-Witze obwohl der mehr F*tzen f*ckt als du das sah man im 16tel, Lightning zerstörte Lilac und Carol als Team du sagst dass dein Name mit dem Raiju zu tun hat... deswegen Armin ;) Du glaubst wirklich, dass du Nitro wahrscheinlich f*ckst? du tust jeden im RS vermitteln, wie langweilig du bist du kriechst CS so richtig in den Hintern, ein Vergnügen das CS sehr oft hatte mittlerweile ist CS A*sch größer als Cankus Klappe versuche das Battle von Song im Voraus zu annullieren denn um dich heftig zu f*cken, müsste ich mich nur wie deine Bride anziehen ich könnte es wie Zoey machen und deine Freunde dissen doch dann wäre meine Runde aufgrund der Mangel von Freunden beschissen du könntest gegen Songoose battlen und gewinnen würde Mina warum? Du bist so behindert wie Ira du disst keine McPhersons mehr, das hat man gesehen denn du hast sie als dein Fleisch und Blut akzeptiert, hehe spaß, du sahst, dass es schlimmer geht, jetzt kommt ein Affe und raubt deine Banane also die Chance dass du CS f*ckst ist unwahrscheinlich du hast viele Imagewechsel, doch kein Plan was du bist, du Spast wir sind froh, dass du immerhin eine Persönlichkeit hast denn hättest du keine Persönlichkeit oder Reichweite wärst du wie Hannah für immer alleine man hat lange nichts mehr von dir gehört, du bist also noch nicht gestorben damals warst du krass, heute basiert deine Existenz auf Conquering Storm ich hatte damals Universe auf Fettlines reduziert, was leider nicht stimmt aber es stimmt schon, wenn man dich heute auf den Raiju reduziert du bist ein Lightning, der Rainys Platz klauen will und wenn du im Battle auf Espio machst, bist du der, der an CS Klauen stirbt Natasha und du waren niedlich zusammen denn ich mag es, wenn Behinderte Spaß haben du hast Shigoru getötet, ich gratuliere Armin einen whacken Spasten weniger auf dem Planeten und da Armin früher immer Rappernamen für sich nutzte, nenn dich jetzt Vitarmin! erwarte keine Mira-Line von mir, das hat die Zicke nicht verdient da du gerne statt Tsundere eher Mannsweiber bedienst Auto hält an und Nitro steigt aus und steht vor einer Klippe und oben geht die Sonne unter sieh die Sonne als eine Metapher, basierend auf dich Armin, dann kapierst du es endlich. Kategorie:CCB 2016 16-tel Finale